


【利艾】I love it when you call me Eren

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: *20201225利威爾生賀忘記如何寫文 pwp自己開心艾倫無記憶，本能相吸BGM：Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【利艾】I love it when you call me Eren

相對於古世紀時候的粗糙牛皮紙，紙張的觸感其實相當細膩，沒有捏緊，一整疊理好的薄片也會散落，但就無可避免掐出指痕。  
閒著的那隻手所傳來的觸感就很好，蓬鬆柔軟，那好像動物幼崽的毛皮，撫慰人心。  
接著，他醒了，因為我持續揉弄的關係。

「……至少今天，別盯著那些文件。」那個殺人狂用人畜無害的嘴臉這麼哀求。

只因為今天是我不怎麼在意的日子。我的生日。

他的軟髮掙脫了我的掌心，他整個上半身無賴似的貼過來，他執意不要我還埋首於公事，視線越過他褐色的髮絲，這個視野讓我想起以前，曾經也有過這麼一個，他的腦袋瓜在我眼前上下的視角。

那是我剛與他在這個時代碰面的事。  
我沒想到才剛踏入宏偉的大廳，那迎面的容貌是記憶中真實存在的，他的現身也證明了那些不是臆想或精神錯亂，是確實發生過。  
但在這個情況完全不同的年代裡，遇到記憶中讓你頭痛的傢伙，下一步該做什麼？  
就是繼續過好你的日子。敵不動，我不動。

他是耶格爾藥廠不被承認的準總經，我是阿克曼氏的現任執行長。  
開設分部門的洽談分成了數次，一次就是隔一禮拜我才會搭著下屬的車來到大樓底下，或是隔著螢幕和網路看見那張臉，然而這次會面，我察覺到一個熾熱異常的視線，在電梯門打開的霎那，他那碧璽眸子直白的和我對上眼，這意外不會不自然，他原先給人的感覺明明是隻深藏不露的年輕豹子，但此刻，他的神色變得柔和，倒比較像隻家貓。  
怎麼了，不就是在地牢盯著你的那雙眼睛嗎？

後來我才搞清楚，這傢伙在試探我。  
合約簽訂之後有相當多的時間需來會議露個臉，就是在上樓的閉塞空間裡，一隻小賊貓的手背悄悄的擦過了我的大腿。  
我蹙了下眉心因為那太過顯眼，但，以其人之道還至其人之身，待到會議結束，他與我錯身時，那被迅雷不及掩耳摳了下掌心的錯愕令人滿足。

也因此，那個年輕總裁的一趟南美出差約上了我。  
他的心思徹頭徹尾都是歪的，出差變得不像出差，說度假還比較貼切。  
白天的里約熱內盧沒有店家營業，看不出它該有的繁華之美，僅僅是座死城一般，艾倫˙耶格爾倒是突然當起了一個稱職的地陪。  
現在正逢巴西的嘉年華會，人們幾乎都耗費半年以上為巨額的冠軍獎金準備。  
從白天開始隨處都有遊行車可以跟著唱歌跳舞，鬧騰會持續到深夜凌晨，每個隊伍都有備用服裝提供觀光客付費參加，站在特別打造的車輛高處，部份女郎身上華麗的妝點並非衣裳，而是直接裸身塗上彩漆，奔放熱情。

也不是多震驚的畫面，只是女孩們的圓潤雙乳隨舞動搖曳，不會不理解，不少青年男女為之升溫走火，就連密集的人群裡也穿梭著看似衛生署派遣的打工仔四處往人手裡塞東西。

當時我們身邊都沒跟著秘書，我們像是逃學的小夥子，遠離教鞭，混在燈紅酒綠的街市裡，他說，巴西的嘉年華會有個傳統，只要四目相接覺得不壞就會接吻，每每過後的冬季會爆發單親女性潮，所以政府直接大量發送保險套。

“在嘉年華可以做一切事，然後在嘉年華後忘記一切。”  
那個傳統是這樣的。  
在人群中，艾倫說完也兩手揪住我的衣領，當彼此的舌頭碰在一起，我則思考起離我們最近的酒店在哪。

玫紅色的環境，曖昧不清的行為，卻又只是純粹的喝酒暢言，身上依然是同樣的西服，只是前襟被人抓皺，我們將外套脫下放在一旁的椅背上，卸下領帶扯開幾顆釦子好驅散酒精的發熱。

他搖著盛入紅酒的高腳杯，慢悠悠繞過沙發來到我身後，伏在邊上在我耳邊低語。

「你覺得我們能有多歡？」

其實一切都顯而易見不是嗎？不過真正從他嘴裡說出、撞擊鼓膜時有種恍惚的幻惑感。

「那要看你的表現，Eren。」我是第一次沒叫他的姓氏，直接喚他的名字。這個時代的第一次。

他把酒杯隨手擱在窗框上，回頭就壓低身子吻上我，濕涼的觸感從嘴角沿著頰側往上爬，竄入耳洞，我闔著眼，不住的淺淺笑了一下。

「很懂得哄女孩子？不過，你難道不覺得搞錯什麼？」

「我想……我應該是沒搞錯的。」

他的行為讓我有些興奮又有些排斥，過往交錯，那個正經乖戾的士兵是這樣看待自己的？

「畢竟我想被你抱。」

內斂性感，這是我給一位年輕的成功男性所下的評語。  
我直起身跪上沙發，回頭一把掐住艾倫纖瘦的腰，輕鬆將人抱起拽到了前邊，艾倫驚了一下又喜出望外。  
才剛把人放下，他立刻繼續唇瓣的摩挲，兩指探進開口唰地劃開了我的襯衫，釦子有的應聲彈開，有的連著最後的一點棉線，悽慘的掛在衣料上。  
他狠狠在鎖骨上咬了一口，皮膚立即泛紅留下牙痕，突如其來的佔有行為令人小小驚喜。  
那已經習於吃豆腐的手，滑膩的遊走在西褲上，滑上溫熱的部分，解開褲腰，壓下底褲讓裡頭直白的慾望釋放出來。

「你還穿環？看不出來這麼野。」

「年輕時血氣方剛，留著紀念。」

「已經很大了，這樣感覺，勃起時會更驚人……」他的指頭順過銀色光澤，自下而上最後點在小孔處，指腹抵在那引起酸澀，那是一個男性尤為敏感脆弱的部份，而他似乎有點想折磨我的打算，折騰了好一會才用嘴含吮。

「哈……」溫熱濕軟的口腔可比指頭的揉搓好的多，他給人服務的方式有些難耐，沒有多生澀，我摸摸他鼓起的頰仰頭靠在沙發背上呼吸，真是，爽斃了。

「讓我再進去些好嘛？Eren。」聞言，他抬眸，那不是瞪，他的眼睛本就晶亮，這樣帶有淚液浸潤，看起來有幾分可憐的味道。

然後，他更加努力的張嘴，讓器官頂在了他的喉頭，看著他流淚的表情頂了幾下我才抽出。  
一點溢出的前液沾染在他的唇角，他撥了撥、抿了抿嘴嚥的乾淨。  
站起身，雙膝緩緩爬跪上沙發，手拂過我的側臉，將升溫的鼻息傳遞給我。

「我喜歡你喊我Eren。」

這麼勁瘦高挑的身板卻極為反差，非常撒嬌的坐入我的懷中。他背靠我的胸膛，頭扭過來索吻。  
解開他緊繃的西服褲頭，裡頭發硬的熱物也彈入我的掌心裡，當我愛撫他，他的下體解癢似的磨我的老二。  
後來我只把他的兩件褲子再往下剝些，扶著脹痛的器官就進入那個期待並柔順接納我的地方，彼此衣衫襤褸，亂七八糟的可以。  
他往後躺在我身上，輕輕摸著下腹，魅著聲小小抱怨，果然很撐。  
穿環會因為勃起抵在他們舒服的位置上。

「就是專門對付你這種不知死活的臭小鬼。」

雖然等我們的下身都已濕黏一片，上衣倒是都還在，他的襯衫依然保持只解了三顆，微敞而掩蔽，我能看見他胸口麥麩般的細膩肌色，可隔著一層衣料搓擰他挺起的乳尖。  
布料的摩擦感也許多添了異樣的感受，懷裡的聲音壓抑又艷魅，尤其那靠過來的頸子，線條精緻的像個尤物，浪蕩的尤物。  
當我將手放上並緩緩施力，他的呻吟和喘息隨著收緊變得諳啞，像被拿掉聲帶那樣，快要發不出聲，快要無法呼吸，腰反而更軟，扭的更起勁。他喜歡。  
他喜歡危險的玩法。

我早失了主導權，我幾乎不用抬腰只需看著人浮動，那不給人作按摩棒？不過能夠有心神來賞味他迷亂的神情也不壞。  
儘管我在怎麼保有理智控制力道，凡事都該要有個限度，也不是沒有任何玩出事的例子。適可而止，鬆開了掌握他性命的手，然而他卻拉著放了回去。

「別走……掐死我……」＂你們能阻止我的方法就是殺了我。＂

那句話突然衝入我的意識，又在瞳孔放大回復到原本的狀態時消逝的無影無蹤。

我咬了一口他的耳珠，並在那嚴厲警告，別再說那樣的話否則踹你屁股，可這臭小子竟然還真回答那就來啊。  
話也是你自己說的，討打成全你。放棄了正快活的體位，我倏地轉換姿態讓他反跌坐進沙發的舉動令他腦子還沒轉過來，隨即便掐著他的腰抬起，催促人伏跪轉過身去，幾個掌落在臀部是此起彼落的抽氣聲。

嘉年華根本沒有消停似的，他靠在我懷裡，我們聽見外頭的煙火迸破，明明該是夜深人靜的凌晨，此刻不到窗邊往下望也能清楚外頭的人聲鼎沸。  
我只是對異地的佳節氛圍感到陌生，思索些不重要的細節，餘光發覺他微啟著嘴抬頭瞧我發神，那帶有煙粉的眼角有些癡迷，接著他摸到衣服裡的菸盒點起火，我也向他要了根。  
他呼了幾口，一會又反手扳在我的頸子壓下親吻，尼古丁的氣味讓我暈眩，可笑，我竟然醉菸了。  
配著菸、配著吻，他以一種相當愜意的姿態倚在我身上，不，可能要比愜意更超過，他帶著一種毒癮般的糜爛，像亞洲歷史裡那些躺著抽鴉片醉生夢死的傢伙。  
白花從他的口裡流瀉，他仰起頸子伸出舌尖舔舐我的唇瓣，最後在上頭啜了一聲響亮，我不禁開始想像他平常品嘗水果的樣子，尤其是多汁飽滿的柑橘。  
他煽動人的本事輕車熟路，我扣住他的下頷低下頭也和他糾纏在一塊。  
我們不斷交換菸草味我才想起，收來的保險套，我們一個也沒用上。

＊＊＊

我該說他的合同都是屁股換來的？

「啊——」他撞上桌面的瞬間，一些紙張就隨著氣流噴到地上。

理智告訴我這是何等的荒謬，卻遠不敵他的百般誘導，總順了他的意，為他愚蠢的動著腰。  
曾經他敬畏三分的長官，現在他招之則來的狼狗。  
他似乎特別衷愛肌肉碰撞的反彈，在我扛起他的雙腿把人抱起，往上衝撞，他會自己隨重力更加與我貼合，增幅摩擦的震盪。

為何會說這一切越發荒唐？認識他之前的我是絕對不允許這種狀況發生的。  
然而現在我必須坦白，一旦身體嵌合在一塊，即便有他人出現也不會是我們結束享樂的理由。

第一次被他的秘書撞見，那人只是淡淡的回了一句打擾靜靜闔上門，後來他總會幫他的上司準備妥當，對於確認他對自己上級在辦公室的性事毫無起伏，其後便對這偷情般的刺激感食髓知味起來。

「嗯、嗯哼……放災……那嗯……就行了，弗洛克……哈啊——」

「是，先生。」

他用那樣的聲音叫著對方的名字讓人不爽。儘管深知對方對艾倫只有完全的遵從，但依然不免把剛才的畫面幻化成，是他把身下的人幹的浪吟。  
艾倫被頂射的那一下便是亂扣給他罪名的懲罰。

他也是讓我開始對星座理論有些著眼的傢伙，牡羊座的性慾尤為旺盛，我想我幾乎認可了這個說法。  
每每下腹已感到饜足，他還會拉著我的手貼上軟肉，借著抽送過後的濕潤與柔軟輕鬆插進去，兩指勾起劇烈的摳弄體內對應的位置。  
他喜歡洶湧的失禁感，和那像是棒棒糖一樣的事後甜頭。他喜歡我在喊他名字的過程中，綿密高潮的癱軟與被愛。

他近乎紈絝子弟，嗜淫成性，雖是他的私人空間但不知檢點。  
有一回，我聽見弗洛克似乎在外頭阻擋誰進來的爭執聲，我幾乎能肯定現在不停手勢必會惹出什麼嚴重事端，然而他是抱怨我的分神，將我反壓在身下騎乘。

「你是我頭一個遇到，如此作賤自己的男性，就願意用這種方式來換得我這的好處？」

「是啊……我要合約、我意圖併吞……我還要你。」

我們的關係已經不止狂野的一夜情和約炮足以定義。  
垃圾桶裡總盛滿隨意揉皺的棉紙團、空了的紙殼和沾染的套子。  
可他從沒過問我的一切也沒任何限制，我曉得，他依然是那個我負責管控的孩子。  
或許野獸之於訓獸師才是正解。

＊＊＊

我也需要休息，畢竟受這大少爺召喚，我簡直快要變成他們企業的員工，明明合約他早拿到了，總是會以各種理由將我找去。  
誰不愛交媾的滋味？但那場合認誰都會疲乏掃興，所以當艾倫像隻炸了毛的小豹子一路殺到邁阿密，我的休假地點、我的床上，我深刻體會到什麼是恃寵而驕。  
半夜突然的細碎動靜，醒來時人已經在懷裡了。  
他的頭髮還維持以無香精的髮蠟隨興後抓的狀態，一身細白直紋的黑色襯衫，草草解開領帶、袖扣就這麼攀住我的臂膀。

「……何必這麼急？你大可白天再過來。」奇怪的時間點、奇怪的畫面，原本深沉的睡意一時還揮之不去，我努力睜著一眼撐起意識摸摸他的頭髮。

「不要……我一刻都等不了。」他的聲音悶悶的，好像是頭一次聽到他這樣，然而更讓我詫異的是手上不經意的觸感。

「我們有多久沒見？」其實本來的念頭是跟這小子也才分開沒幾個星期，可我現在倒思索起我們是分開多久？

「你瘦了……為什麼不好好吃？」我說，他一面齜牙裂嘴的撐起上半身伏趴在我身旁。

「我的嘴被你慣壞了，沒你陪著吃都不合胃口……下面的嘴也被你慣壞了……」他一下輕輕在鼻梁上啃了一口、一下額頭相抵，我抬頭蹭蹭他，他閉著眼皺緊淡眉，俯著身緊摟我，長髮如河畔垂柳，遮蓋了他的按耐，縱使嘴上逞強說著葷話，他狼狽的模樣只有我一人會知道……

寢室的落地窗外是個人的小型泳池，躺在池邊的涼床上，我照常接聽公事，人可以不在公司是我能接受的休息方式，而途中的一個分神，我瞄到艾倫雙臂交疊於胸倚在窗邊，那雙狼目總是緊緊盯著像要把我生吞活剝、沒把我拆吃入腹不會善罷甘休似的。

他紮起了頭髮，隨意的抓梳了個髮捲盤在腦後，難得露出了銳利的鋒芒。他墊起腳尖輕巧走來我身旁，抽走了銜在唇上的菸變成他自己的，接著自顧自撩開我的浴袍露出性器，隨後相當自然也攬起自己的下襬，不急不徐，甚至該說優雅，扶住那裡緩緩的坐了下去。  
他一手夾著菸另一手則觸碰進出的地方，直接撫摸濕漉漉的男根，那邊早殘留著夜晚的潤滑。  
我有足夠思緒去談正事，又欣賞那浮動的背脊，偶爾他會仰頭，菸頭會瞬間燒紅，暴露極致的快感。

＂這電話要講多久？＂他側過頭投來的神色是這麼抱怨的。

他放開了的在我下身浮沉，汗沿著他揚起的頸子滑下，他的紅舌不住的伸出來，在空氣裡試圖降溫。  
如果電話另一頭的員工得知自己的老闆身上正有人縱情性交會怎麼想呢？  
一部份的腦子確實的接收著訊息，一部份則被他的身姿蠱惑，我不住抬起手，單手就勾起、解下了他的髮圈，本來盤整的頭髮瞬間像萬花筒披散，蓋在他鱗翅狀的肩胛上。  
看那擺盪振翅般的模樣，可以的話，我真想把這隻斑斕的蝴蝶做成標本釘在客廳的牆上。

等到通話終於結束時，撲上去的速度連我自己都有些吃驚，雙手狠狠蹂躪他的前胸一邊咬在頸子上，戳印斑斑點點落在他的背脊，他的睫毛上有了晨間的露水。

高潮過後心跳會很激昂，連我也不例外，會為了活著感到愉快。

我還是阿克曼家高高在上的執行長嗎？做完我還得負責這小鬼肚子響亮的哀號聲。  
將房務在門口打發走後，對於推進的那一台車餐點他就迫不及待，三層架舖好的烘焙紙上放滿了各式甜食早點，蜂蜜土司、厚奶油鬆餅，此時那個叱吒風雲的藥廠貴公子像有人會來跟他搶，兩頰塞的鼓鼓的，吃的像隻準備過冬的倉鼠。

當我以虎口掐著他圓潤的雙頰害的人雙眼都瞇成一條線，表情變形的全然看不出那俊美清秀的容貌，我難得失笑出聲。

＊＊＊

「給我離他遠點……你的存在造成他性成癮、沒出息，消息要是走漏出去……像話嗎？」

「要踢開我可以，但別忘了你弟是用什麼手段爬到今天的地位。」身高從不是構成劣勢的阻礙，我湊近到人眼前，在他絕對聽清的距離道「你他媽才管好你弟，他快把我榨乾了。」

距離我和吉克˙耶格爾的對峙內容已經過多久了？  
起初艾倫真像一個溺水缺氧的人，看見另一個人死命地要將他一同拉入深潭中，他像要綁住我似的，深怕我跑掉。  
直覺讓我如此認為，而如今，我是否能解釋成，他安心了。

這是我跟他廝混的第五年，少了一開始的癲狂，剩下一種想平凡度日的恬淡安適。

現在，他起身，換好衣服。修身的牛仔褲、精簡的白襯衫，他還是老樣子，卸下平日裡企業大佬的包裝，不改只扣中間幾顆扣子，流漏那一身玩味玩世不恭的習慣。  
他說，晚上想去塞納河畔的光廊走走，不是我的生日嗎？怎麼都變他的要求了。

說實在我討厭出生的季節，太冷，畏寒的體質使我在這個季節手很難取暖，常常受凍得毫無知覺，然後這臭小子偏要在這時來到海風容易把潮氣帶進內陸的地點，我看他站在廣場龐大聖誕樹前的背影，長大衣襯出他的細腰，刺目的光雕打亮他的身姿，而我，我只恨不得把自己裹成一顆球。  
單靠自己的圍巾根本不夠，求救了好一會才把人叫到身邊，拉了他脖子上的纏第二圈才感到暖和。先不談兩個大男人共圍一條圍巾坐在外頭吹冷風這樣白痴的畫面，如果這傢伙是單純想冷死我，那他折磨我的花樣還真多。

不過我看過那樣子，他有心事都是如此，那個小小的腦袋裡不知裝了多少東西在裏頭發酵，那雙眼睛看似澄澈其實看進的皆汙穢不堪，我都知道，所以現在可以用盡一生來等待他主動開口。過去來不及懊悔的，現在都不會再錯過。

「我……那個……我訂做了婚戒。」

我不懂，這有必要耗盡他的思考，那麼難以啟口？他醞釀這麼久的，就只是這件事？

「然後……我有催的，但他們說適逢大節所以……沒趕上，我說貨……還沒趕上。」

接著他低下頭枕在兩手環抱的膝上，看起來害羞又不安，我就沒見過他做愛時害臊的。然後就沒有然後了，他持續沉默。  
每葉狂風裡的孤舟都會想要靠岸。我直了直背脊，仰頭望著那個高聳的節慶燈飾，呼出的一大口氣變成相當飽和的白花，我想我的鼻尖應該是凍紅的。

「哈……手伸出來一下。」他瞟我一眼，顯然很疑惑此刻需要的物品並不在手，這麼做又有何意義？

他瑟瑟的探過手時，我才發現他的臉紅了半片，分不清也是凍紅還是快哭出來，接著那雙透露徬徨的圓亮大眼吃痛睨了一下。

「先暫時這樣代替吧，不見了我再補，Eren。」

放開了對他的箝制，他委屈的愣愣抽回手，左手捧右手，直勾勾盯著無名指上那一圈微微滲血的齒印發神了一陣子，最後他不再像以前什麼都不表達、什麼都不與人分享，轉身後頭也不回的逃走，他只小小聲呢喃＂我就愛你這麼喊我＂，也沒有把感覺都麻痺、隱藏起來。  
我知道，你那時單單活著就拚盡全力。

看管小鬼不是一輩子的責任，而是每一輩子。


End file.
